


Schůzka se Smrtí

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Personification of Death, Rok s Johnlockem - březen, post-s4
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Povídka na březnový náměť Roku s Johnlockem - tváří v tvář smrti.Ale nebojte se, navzdor titulu to nebude žádná strašlivá řezničina. Volně inspirováno mou slabostí pro Pratchettova Smrťě a Cimrmanovskou jednoaktovku Vizionář.





	Schůzka se Smrtí

John vyplivl další lok špinavé, bahnité vody a ze všech sil se snažil udržet Sherlocka nad hladinou. Proud je unášel stále dál, měli co dělat, aby je nestáhl ke dnu a John pochyboval, že se ještě udrží nějak dlouho, když je náhle zachytilo jiné proudění a začalo je zvolna táhnout ke břehu.  
Nakonec je vyplivlo na špinavé, odpadky pokryté náplavce. Ale díky Bohu za to, John by je tam nikdy nedokázal dostat vlastními silami.  
Sherlock slabě zasténal, tak si John pospíšil, aby je oba dostal na suchou zem. Vzhledem k tomu, že se nedokázal postavit na pravou nohu, to byl úkol dost obtížný, ale musel eliminovat riziko podchlazení, jak jen to šlo.  
Zaplavat si v půli listopadu v Temži vážně nebyl dobrý nápad, ale tentokrát v tom byl Sherlock úplně nevinně.  
Co začali žít s Rosie jako rodina, detektiv si začal jejich případy pečlivěji vybírat a odmítal ty, které zaváněli ohrožením života. Také mnohem častěji čekali na policii, místo toho, aby honili pachatele na vlastní pěst.  
Tohle byla smůlovatá smůla a John mohl být jen vděčný, že s nimi v tom taxíku nesedala i Rosie. Chvíli uvažovali, že jí vezmou do Woolwiche sebou, ale pak Sherlock vyslovil obavu, že se výslech klíčového svědka protáhne tak, že to by kolidovalo s dobou, kdy jejich holčička chodí spát, proto jí nechali u paní Hudsonové.  
Ještě že tak, protože na nábřeží poblíž Dómu Milénia došlo k hromadné dopravní nehodě, při které jejich taxík prorazil zábradlí a skončil v řece.  
John si nebyl jistý, jak se vůbec dokázali vyprostit z vozu dřív než se potopil, ale on měl šeredně pohmožděnou pravou půlku těla a bál se, že Sherlock utrpěl nějaké vnitřní zranění.  
Jakmile byli na relativně suché zemi, začal se John šacovat a hledat svůj mobil. Bohužel ho náraz vyřadil z provozu, displejem se rozbíhala pavučina prasklin a obrazovka byla temná, na Sherlockův telefon se ani nemělo cenu ptát. Zůstal v kapse kabátu, ze kterého ho John vysvlékl, aby nešli ke dnu.  
„Sherlocku! Slyšíš mě? Zůstaň vzhůru, mluv na mě!“  
„J .. Johne?“ zněla slabá odpověď podbarvená zasténáním. Detektiv byl strašlivě bledý a tak studený. John si svlékl bundu a přehodil jí přes svého partnera. Byla sice promočená, ale pořád to byla vrstva navíc.  
„Bude … bude ti … zima.“ zaprotestoval detektiv, ale John ho odbyl: „Ty jí potřebuješ víc.“  
Zoufale se rozhlédl kolem sebe, nad nimi se tyčily vysoké zdi nábřeží kam jen dohlédl. Žádný nájezd nebo schody. Ne že by na tom záleželo, nebyl schopný chůze a vlastně vůbec netušil, kde jsou, krom toho, že jde o nějakou průmyslovou oblast na jižním břehu.  
Bude se muset pokusit pro pomoc doplazit, jinak to nepůjde, v téhle díře je nikdo hledat nebude. Ovšem myšlenka, že by tu měl nechat zraněného Sherlocka samotného se mu pranic nelíbila.  
Náhle jím otřásla zima, stmívalo se, poslední zbytky chabého podzimního slunce ztrácely svou sílu. Jestli něco rychle nevymyslí, tak tu umřou oba a co bude s Rosie.  
Náhle zaznamenal koutkem oka pohyb. Otočil se tím směrem a pátral ve stínech podél nábřežní zdi po zdroji onoho vjemu.  
Někdo tam byl, tmavá neurčitá silueta. Zamrkal a promnul si oči, postava tam byla dál, jen mnohem zřetelnější. V dlouhém plášti s kápí přes hlavu a nějakým předmětem v rukou. Zamrkal znovu, stoprocentně je v šoku a má halucinace - ta osoba měla v rukou kosu.  
„Johne?“ zeptal se najednou Sherlock vyděšeně. Doktor se k němu otočil a uvědomil si, že se jeho přítel dívá do stejného místa, jako před chvílí on sám.  
Postava v kápi se nehlučně přibližovala, až stanula těsně u nich.  
„Nazdar Sherly, ahoj Johníku! Jaké překvapení!“ zakvílel afektovaný hlas a z pod kapuce vykoukla tvář Jima Moriartyho.  
„Ale … ale … ty jsi mrtvý!“ vypravil ze sebe Sherlock.  
„Jasně, že jsem mrtvý! Skvělá dedukce! A vy dva budete brzy taky, proto jsem tady!“ utrhl se na ně netrpělivě.  
„Proč zrovna ty? Když už musím mít před smrtí halucinace, nemohl si nás vyzvednout někdo příjemnější?“ vyletělo z pusy Johnovi.  
„Hm a kdo asi, na svou uchlastanou matku asi zvědavej nejseš, většina těch bab, cos šukal, pořád žije a pokud jde o tvou roztomilou ženušku, tak zkrátka nebyla dost zlá, aby jí přidělili takovejhle trest.“  
„Trest? A co jsme provedli my, že jsme si zasloužili tebe?“  
„Tady Sherly nedodržuje pravidla hry a ty jsi zkrátka nudnej, proto!“ vztekl se znovu Moriarty.  
„Neměl jsem se zastřelit, bejt mrtvej je tááákovááá nuda! Kdybych to věděl, tak jsem jsem si vymyslel něco lepšího!  
Mohl jsem si vybrat, jestli se budu vařit v pekelným kotli nebo si odkroutím trest jako smrťák. Sakra trest za co? Že jsem dal zabít pár lidí? To není fér! Ten nahoře, co o tom rozhoduje, je úplně na hlavu.  
Ale než den za dnem trčet v kotli, tak jsem vzal tohle, měla to bejt zábava, zabíjet lidi. Jenže není, jsou tu pravidla! Trapný pravidla a nejdou porušit, zkoušel jsem to! Třeba si vůbec nemůžu vybrat, koho nechám umřít – tuhle jsem musel sebrat jednoho drogovýho dealera, protože ho trefil takovej policejní zelenáč. Blbý ucho, co mělo kliku! Chápete jak je to frustrující? Schopnej týpek, co vybudoval slušnou organizaci a proti němu blbeček, co měl kliku, že něco trefil!“  
Sherlock zvedl hlavu a nepatrně se ušklíbl: „To je nám vážně líto, že se nebavíš Jime!“  
„Sklapněte, vy budete za chvíli oba tuhý! Ty máš vnitřní krvácení, chcípneš do čtvrt hodiny a ty doktůrku za hodinu zdechneš na podchlazení.  
Vlastně jsem tady zbytečně brzo, ale když já se tolik nudím! Chci si trochu pokecat!“  
„A co když se s tebou nechceme bavit. Jestli jsou tohle naše poslední okamžiky na Zemi, tak je chci strávit s Johnem a ne se vybavovat s tebou. Přijď si mě vyzvednout za tu čtvrthodinu!“ odpálkoval ho Sherlock a John se musel navzdory situaci zasmát.  
„Co na tom průměrným idiotovi vlastně vidíš? Já ti tady nabízím odhalit tajemství smrti a ty si chce vyměňovat sentimentální cancy se svým doktorem!“ znovu prskal Moriarty.  
„Budete na sebe mít celou věčnost – teda pokud se nezačneš taky nudit Sherly. Sedět někde na vobláčku a zpívat hosana, to týpkovi jako jsi ty, poleze ne mozek. Smrťáků není nikdy dost a berou i dobrovolníky, mohli bychom konečně dělat spolu.“ přešel Jim do medového tonu.  
„Budu tam nahoře společně s Johnem?“ zněla detektivova reakce.  
Jim se škaredě ušklíbl a už otevíral pusu k odpovědi, když nad nimi z ničeho nic zahřmělo. Jim sebou škubl a podvědomě se přikrčil: „No jo, no jo, já přece vím!“  
„Copak Jime, lhát se nemá?“ neudržel se John.  
„“Zkurvený pravidla! A já už jsem v podmínce, ještě jednou je zkusím porušit a poputuju do kotle.“  
„Tak jak to tam nahoře bude?“  
„Jo budete spolu, potkáte se tam nahoře se všema, co vás měli rádi a neprovedli nic tak strašnýho, aby skončili v pekle. Bejt gay nevadí, navzdory tomu, co se tady na zemi tvrdí. Co se počítá je …. láska!“ při posledním slově se Moriarty s odporem otřepal, jako by mluvil o moru nebo neštovicích.  
„V tom případě se určitě nebudu nudit!“ zazubil se Sherlock a Johnovi se náhle v hrudníku rozlilo nečekané teplo.  
„Ale mám ještě jednu otázku!“ ozval se Sherlock nečekaně.  
„Hm … tak se ptej.“  
„Ty už víš jistě, že si nás odneseš. To už je někde psáno, dáno?“  
„Proč se ptáš zrovna na tohle, Sherly?“  
„No, Johnovi zbývá hodina, to je dost dlouhá doba a je jistá šance, že ho dřív někdo najde.“  
„No, ...“ Moriarty se poškrábal za uchem, až mu spadla kapuce. Preventivně hodil okem po tmavnoucí obloze a pak pomalu pokračoval: „ … nikdy není nic jistýho. Kdybys měl třeba díru uprostřed čela, mimochodem Magnussenovi jsi jí vyrobil fakt pěknou, ten čučel jak puk, tohle vážně nečekal, ten výraz překvapení na jeho tváři jsem si vážně vychutnal. Jo, co jsem chtěl říct, když je smrt okamžitá, zlomenej vaz, kulka do hlavy nebo do srdce, tak není vo čem, prostě tě beru. Ale někdy jen vartuju poblíž a čekám a někdy mám smůlu, doktoři jsou čím dál šikovnější.  
Mám tady takovej diář ...“ sáhl pod svůj plášť a vytáhl černý sešitek a položil kosu na zem, aby v něm mohl zalistovat.  
„ … skoro každej má těch schůzek se smrtí víc, ale podaří se jen jedna. Když je to náhodou hned ta první, tak si zbytek proškrtnu.  
Hele třeba tady Johník už jich měl, včetně dneška … osm, ale těch prvních pět, to jsem ještě nedělal já.“  
„A má v tom diáři ještě nějaké schůzky?“ Sherlockův hlas zněl naléhavě.  
Jim se úlisně usmál: „Když to my nesmíme říkat!“  
„A co Sherlock, ten tam ještě má zapsané nějaké schůzky?“ zeptal se s nadějí v hlase John.  
„Ten tvůj mazlík je vážně úplně blbej! Právě jsem řekl, že to nesmíme prozrazovat. Jsem v podmínce a jestli se mám jít smažit, tak ať je to aspoň za nějaký zábavný porušení pravidel, né za to, že vám tady budu dělat záhrobního kuplíře!“  
„Johne, vezmi si tu bundu zpátky. Ty máš ještě šanci, máš hodinu k dobru a každá minuta navíc se ti může hodit. Sice nám nic neřekl, ale z jeho výrazu soudím, že tvůj seznam schůzek ještě není vyčerpaný.“  
„Ale to nemusí být ani tvůj!“ bránil se John.  
„Statisticky máš vyšší šance Johne! Když vím, že se zase uvidíme, tak se malého odloučení nebojím, co je nějakých třicet, čtyřicet let proti věčnosti?“  
„Ne, ne, ne, já tě nehodlám opustit ani na tu blbou tři čtvrtě hodinu. Já už bez tebe byl dva roky!“  
„Johne! Rosie!“ napomenul ho Sherlock přísně.  
„Och!“ vydralo se doktorovi bolestně ze rtů. Ne, nemohl z jejich holčičky udělat úplného sirotka.  
„Takže mi slíbíš, že to kvůli ní zkusíš přežít?“  
„Pokud mi slíbíš to samé. Patnáct minut je fůra času!“  
Sherlock kývl, John ho objal a políbili se.  
„Fůj! Jste tak nechutní, nechte si to až nahoru, jo? Tam na vás neuvidím! Začínám chápat svýho předchůdce!“  
„Copak? Taky nesnášel romantiku?“ zeptal se John o poznání veseleji. Najednou se nebál, jak to s nimi dopadne, pokud se zase sejdou.  
„Týpek, kterej mi předal tuhle kosu, toho nesnášel moc. Mimo jiný teplouše, jo fakt! Se málem osypal, když mi měl tu kosu a kápi podat. Měl si vodkroutit dva tisíce let jako smrťák, aby mu jako bylo vodpuštěno, ale nevydržel ani sedmdesát a radši se šel dobrovolně vrátit do vroucího oleje.  
Měl takovej směšnej knírek, ulízaný vlasy a byl absolutně vylízanej. Nechal se děsně rozčilovat politikou, víte? Blízkej Východ mu děsně ležel v žaludku a furt nechápal, jak to, že sousedi ještě pořád nevymazali Izrael z mapy. Nesnášel Izraelce, ještě víc než gaye. Idiot – víc válek, víc konfliktů, víc mrtvejch pro nás, ne?“  
„A na kolik jsi to vyfasoval ty Jime?“  
„Já? Jen pět set! Tak totální destrukci lidí, věcí a morálních hodnot jsem vážně nestihl a to jsem nesrovnatelně chytřejší! Ale když vás vidím, … dělá se mi zle. Ještě, že umřete a já už tady o vás nebudu zakopávat!  
Vážně, Sherly? Celej svět ti ležel u nohou, mohl ses vybodnout na Mycrofta a celou tu moji organizaci krásně převzít, místo abys jí zničil. A ty se místo toho pachtíš jak dobytek, po návratu z toho prd máš, protože si tady doktůrek nabrnkl čarostřelkyni Rosamundu. A ty? Místo toho, abys ho konečně pustil k vodě, okolo něj tancuješ tak dlouho, až se k tobě nastěhuje i s děckem?  
A co by bylo dál? Domeček s bílým plotem na venkově, čokl a já nevím … včely v zahradě?“  
„To vůbec nezní špatně ...“ začal Sherlock.  
„No potěš koště! Ještě, že už jsi prakticky mrtvej a už se nestihneš úplně znemožnit!“ chytil se za hlavu Jim.  
Najednou mu začalo něco pískat v kapse. Vytáhl z kapsy starožitně vypadající kapesní hodinky, které zuřivě pípaly a vycházela z nich červená záře.  
Odklopil víčko, zamračil se a vytáhl zas diář. Protože to nemohl nějak pobrat, klekl si k nim na zem, sledoval ciferník hodinek a zuřivě listoval v zápisníku, položeném před sebou.  
„A kurva fix, do prdele! Deset mrtvejch naráz, nějakej podělanej Arabáč ve východním Londýně nezvládl výrobu domácí bomby a vyhodil se do luftu i s kamarádama. To je náhlá smrt, to musím pobrat hned! Nikdo jinej není volnej.  
Jenže to už pak nestihnu vás dva! Do prdele, taková příležitost! To mě neuvidíte dalších osm roků! Teda jestli se radši nenechám šoupnout do kotle … Sakra, ale teď už fakt musím!“  
Popadl diář i hodinky, honem vše nacpal do kapes a zmizel.  
John si najednou nebyl jistý, zda tu opravdu Jim Moriarty ve smrťáckém obleku byl nebo to byl jen výplod jeho vyčerpaného mozku.  
Chtěl se zeptat Sherlocka ve své náruči, ale ten měl zavřené oči.  
„Sakra, neusínej! Teď ne!“ popleskal ho po tváři.  
„Viděl jsi …?“ detektiv s námahou pootevřel oči.  
„Co jsem měl vidět?“  
„Naši dvojstranu … v tom zápisníku, … když ho odložil ... na zem.“  
„Takže ty jsi ho vážně viděl taky?“  
„Poslední řádek, naše poslední schůzky … jen pět minut po sobě v roce 2065.“  
„Och … ale … Sherlocku, neštvi mě! Jestli chceš stihnout tuhle schůzku, tak teď nesmíš zavírat oči! No tak!“  
V ten moment zaslechl někde na jejich hlavami dusot kroků, hlasy a za pár vteřin je ozářilo světlo silné baterky a poznal Lestradův hlas: „Tamhle jsou! Honem!“  
Během pár minut u nich dole byli zdravotníci. Okamžitě se ujali Sherlocka, dali mu kyslík, infuzi a teple přikrytého ho transportovali do bezpečí.  
Johnova zranění nebyla tak urgentní, takže jakmile věděl, že je Sherlock na cestě do bezpečí, poddal se sám péči záchranářů a nechal se uložit na nosítka.  
Než i jeho odnesli z náplavky pryč, rozhlédl se naposled po tom špinavém kousku země, ze kterého se málem nedostali. Krom jiných krámů, donesených sem vodou, válela se kousek od něj i rezavá kosa – nejspíš ona inspirovala tu praštěnou halucinaci, kterou se Sherlockem zažili.  
Konečně zvedli i Johnova nosítka, když se v temných stínech náplavky opět něco pohnulo. Všichni zdravotníci se právě dívali opačným směrem než jejich pacient,takže se John ani nemohl přesvědčit, jestli vidí totéž.  
Tmavá postava s zhmotnila uprostřed plácku a s tichým: "Jsem já to ale hlava děravá!“ sebrala kosu. Pak se muž obrátil k Johnovi: „Na viděnou mazlíku!“  
„Na shledanou drahouškové!“

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud Vás povídka zaulala, tak velice ocením Vaše komentáře!


End file.
